pmd_crusaders_of_ironfandomcom-20200215-history
Gloria Leone
|job = Tavern singer Music teacher Honorary Crusader Pearl diver (formerly) |nature = Brave |trait = Strong willed |alignment = Neutral Good |ability = Torrent |moves = |relatives = Ivan Walruski (fiancé) Allegretto "Al" Leone (father) Beata Leone (mother) Sonata Leone (great-aunt) |residence = Whitbalm Town }} Gloria Leone, or simply Gloria, is a young Primarina resident of Whitbalm Town and an honorary knight of the Crusade. She dives for pearls in the mornings and sings for the local tavern in the evenings, though recent events and adventures have made her appearances on the stage less and less consistent. Gloria idolizes Galatea of Team Baywatch, and she is well on her way to becoming an adventurer of equal caliber. History Gloria was born into Clan Leone, the stuffiest of the four Pinniped Clans of the northern seas. A victim of her great-aunt's rigid hierarchy, she was only permitted to evolve once like her Brionne parents. However, when she and her friend Ivan were threatened by a savage Dhelmise, a panicked Gloria evolved again into Primarina without time to react. This incurred her great-aunt Sonata's displeasure, so in spite of her evolution, she was denied knowledge of the special move Sparkling Aria. Already tired of the cold waters and the pecking order, Gloria picked up the powerful Hydro Cannon technique instead and departed by her own choice. She emigrated southward and settled in Whitbalm Town, where she began a new life in a rickety seaside shack. Gloria was an observer during the events that spelled the downfall of Count Dracuvoir at the hands of Galatea and Team Baywatch. She quickly grew to admire their heroism and especially their courtesy, for they helped her settle in and find a job singing for Donahue once the crisis had passed. Team Baywatch was an inspiration to Gloria, and she sought to improve herself in ways her clan would never have allowed. She began using her talents to help the people of Whitbalm Town for their own sakes. Gloria's first brush with adventure came when she learned that Lulu of Team Baywatch had taken a bribe from Ali Boogah of the Dirty Thieves. She set out alone to reason with her idol but ran afoul of the slimy kingpin in doing so. She was waylaid on the road back home by Ali's minions and incapable of fending them off. Luckily, a fortune seeker named Raze happened upon the scene and chased away the thieves. In return for subsequently escorting her home, Gloria helped him find passage to the Volcanic Isles to escape his own troubles. The following autumn, Gloria was walking a similar road to deliver some pearl jewelry when Soir was out hunting. He made an attempt on her life, but she knocked him down with a frozen bubble when he missed completely. She firmly rebuked the sharpshooter for his actions and urged him to find some compassion within himself. They parted on uncertain terms, but their following encounters kindled a friendship that would ultimately change the world. Personality Gloria is a kind and caring individual who believes firmly in the supremacy of good over evil. She condemns cruelty and injustice while championing forgiveness and second chances for those who are willing to change their hearts. She is keenly empathetic, and she is vocal about helping misguided souls improve. Among those she has successfully rehabilitated are Soir, Freya, and the criminal Three Kings. Nevertheless, Gloria is somewhat confrontational and prone to lecture. She is an inspirational speaker, but she is liable to butt into others' business or speak at great personal risk. She seldom hesitates to shame and rebuke a figure in power who abuses his or her position. Her bravery and outspokenness sometimes incur more trouble than she is prepared to handle. Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:Fairy-types Category:Water-types